Liquid fuel cells which contain a wick-type burner are widely used in restaurants, banquet halls, and the like to provide intimate table lighting for the customers or attendees and for heating or warming food. Many of these fuel cells presently utilize fuels that have a relatively low flash point and are thus highly volatile or become excessively volatile when heated, and can create a fire hazard. In addition, many of the low flash point fuels give off noxious vapors when burned which may be unpleasant when many fuel cells are burning at the same time within an enclosed hall or dining area.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,633 to Bandel, fuels have been developed for use in liquid fuel cells that overcome many of the disadvantages associated with the low flash point fuels. The newer fuels also provide extended burning times when compared to more volatile fuels. As a result, the newer fuels have found wide use in smaller size fuel cells that are typically utilized used for heating or warming food or providing intimate table lighting.
The time required to ignite the burner wick of a fuel cell containing a high flash point fuel, however, is considerably longer than that needed to light a fuel cell containing a fuel having a lower flash point. Although the difference in ignition time might be measured in seconds, the total time needed to light all the table lamps in a fair sized restaurant or hall can be considerable. The chance of producing a mislight is also greater due to the longer ignition time.